


PDAs in the Pumpkin Patch

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: Evil Charming Halloween AU Week 2018 [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, EC Halloween AU Week 2018, Established Relationship, F/M, Halloween, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 19:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16414511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "Look, I can't help that he sees me as a positive role model, Regina.  I mean, heknowsI treat you like the queen you are.  You want him to use some of Hook's moves instead?"





	PDAs in the Pumpkin Patch

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 25 October 2018  
> Word Count: 867  
> Written for: EC Halloween AU Week 2018  
> Prompt: Day 2 - pumpkin patch  
> Summary: "Look, I can't help that he sees me as a positive role model, Regina. I mean, he _knows_ I treat you like the queen you are. You want him to use some of Hook's moves instead?"  
>  Spoilers: Canon divergent AU, jinking off nebulously late in S2, but this fic takes place in the year following "To My Wife On Her Birthday".  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Once Upon a Time," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Adam Horowitz, Edward Kitsis, Kitsis/Horowitz, and ABC Studios. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Once Upon a Time," ABC, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: Yeah, this was just me having a little fun with David and Regina, as well as Henry and Violet. I have a soft spot for Mama Regina getting all weepy about her little prince growing up, so thought this would be an adorable way to go about that.
> 
> Dedication: My muses, as usual…
> 
> Beta: Thanks to Mimi for the once over…

"You are a horrible influence on my son."

David lets out a spluttered laugh at that, the sound a bit strangled from his bent over position. "And how exactly am I such a bad influence on my step-grand?"

She narrows her eyes at him. "You know exactly what I mean, David. Don't play dumb with me."

He straightens and quirks a curious brow at her, following her gaze across the green field dotted liberally with orange to see Henry and Violet standing close together. By their body language, he knows they're not discussing which pumpkin is best to buy for carving. Especially if what he thinks he sees is real. Squinting, he studies the way Henry's arm is positioned and nearly chokes as he _just_ makes out the fact that Henry's got his fingers tucked into the back pocket of Violet's jeans. He knows that particular move _very_ well, considering how many times he's done it to his wife over the years.

"I--" His voice sounds strangled on that one word, and he has to clear his throat before continuing. "I swear to you, honey, that I did not teach him that. Well, not intentionally at least." He offers her a sheepish smile.

"It must be those _Charming_ genes at play then," she says drily, an eyebrow quirking imperiously at him. "Is that _really_ what you're going with?"

He debates how to answer that, then simply shrugs. "Look, I can't help that he sees me as a positive role model, Regina. I mean, he _knows_ I treat you like the queen you are. You want him to use some of Hook's moves instead?"

Regina shudders and narrows her eyes. "Point taken." She sighs then and runs a hand through her hair. "He's my baby boy, David. I don't want him growing up so quickly."

David shifts closer, pulling her into a hug, and smiles when she nuzzles into his neck. "I know, but isn't it better that he does have someone to look up to and help him be the incredible man we both know he's going to become?" She lets out a soft noise, making him chuckle and press his lips to her hair. "I know, honey, I know." 

"I suddenly don't feel very well," she murmurs, clinging to him a little harder. "Can we go home now?"

"Whatever you need, honey."

"No, it's okay. I'm sure it'll pass." 

"How about I give Henry and Violet money for the pumpkins and then I take you home for a little TLC?"

"David, it's okay. I mean, you can stay with the kids if you want and keep looking for pumpkins. I can just, you know," she says, gesturing vaguely with her hand.

He shakes his head and reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. "Nope. If you're not feeling well, you're not going to use magic." He looks over to where Henry and Violet are. "Hey, kid, come here!"

"David…"

"Just hang on, honey." He kisses her hair again as Henry and Violet walk over, their cheeks a little too rosy for just the chill in the air, but they're walking at a more respectable distance now with linked pinkies. He quirks a brow at Henry, who at least has the decency to look sheepish.

"What's up, Gramps?" he asks, tone a bit brighter than normal, then he frowns at Regina. "Mom? Are you okay?"

Before she can speak, David grabs several bills from his wallet and hands them to Henry. "Your mom's not feeling too hot, so I'm gonna take her home to warm up and rest. You guys buy the best pumpkins you can find and call me when you're ready, I'll come pick them up, and then you two can go hit Granny's for a late lunch on me?"

"Wow! Thanks, Gramps!" Henry says, taking the money and shoving it in his pocket. "I promise we'll get the best pumpkins that this can buy."

"I know I can count on you, kid," he replies, then leans over to murmur, "Just lighten up on the PDAs a little? Your mom saw where your hand was."

Henry's face goes beet red, then he coughs slightly to cover it. "Yeah, okay." He briefly glances at Regina and mumbles, "Sorry, Mom." When David clears his throat, Henry offers a better smile. "I hope you feel better, Mom."

"So do I, Mrs. Nolan," Violet says softly. "I hope you don't catch what my dad has. He's been really sick for the last week."

Regina offers a small smile, not feeling up to correcting the girl again about calling her by her first name rather than her last name. "I think it's just a headache coming on, but the sunshine's bothering my eyes. I'm sure a little rest will do me some good. Please tell your father hello for me, would you?"

"I will. Can we bring you anything from Granny's?"

David digs into his wallet and pulls out more money. "Henry and Granny know what she'll want. Now go do what you're going to do." He and Regina watch as Henry and Violet walk away, then he kisses Regina's hair again. "Come on, honey, let's get you home."


End file.
